Bury Me
by Torikoolz
Summary: Caroline used to hide, but now she actually shows herself and has become friends with the war heroes that saved her and a lot of other people's lives. The war is over now and it is difficult, but young adults getting their bearings is enough like a war. Friendships will be tested and love really may conquer all. Implied Runa, and Dramione. Some OC/Draco for plot then Ron/Oc.


**A/N: Thank you so much for even clicking this link. Please enjoy and then R&R**

* * *

Perhaps she should've never been upset. It was a natural thing of the world wasn't it? For people to fall in love. But Caroline wished,she wished so much that she had told him... told him before he went and got engaged to-to her. Is this what it felt like then? To be heartbroken? Her heart did feel in fact in a million pieces. Tiny ones that began to throw pain all through her chest. If only Caroline had known her true feelings before now. But it was too late. So she smiled like everyone else. There was nothing that would stop her from acting that she was happy about this till the day she died. Acting came with a cost though, and sometimes, even your darkest secrets can't be contained.

* * *

Caroline sits at the counter. She rolls a bright green apple that she has been contemplating about eating for the past 10 minutes in her hands. "If you don't eat that, I will," she hears the voice of Luna behind her. That voice is hard not to remember; dreamy, distant. Caroline puts a smile on her face. Of course it isn't genuine. It hasn't been since Luna started wearing that diamond ring. It wasn't Luna's fault, it never would be, that Caroline has fallen in love with someone she shouldn't. Hell, he doesn't even know she loves him yet. That's why she is glad about the fact that she can distract herself with other things. Like the apple she holds in her hands.

"Maybe I should actually save it for Draco, you heard about his infatuation with apples, right?" Caroline jokes. Their friend Draco Malfoy. The man is always so cold and silent, this makes picking at him so much more fun. Especially since during school he was never this way. If you laughed at him he would hex you or tell his father. Always an empty threat, the whole father thing, but most of the children at Hogwarts were scared of . Now, Draco could care less but you can still see the red boil up in his cheeks.

Luna laughs at this and agrees wholeheartedly. "Are we going to go see him today?" Her voice is a strange octave now and Caroline purses her lips together at this. Luna, though dream and imaginative and a bit odd, has grown into herself. She seems a bit more aware of things and has already fallen in love once. With Draco. How that happened, Caroline will never know, but she shrugs at Luna.

"You don't have to if it makes things awkward," but Luna is always awkward. Even when she isn't, she is.

"No, I'll go with you," again her voice changes. It is back to normal now and a bit glazed over. Caroline smiles again. "It's just with... Hermione."

"What?" Caroline is surprised to hear that squeak out. Hermione? Since when were the two dating? Caroline looses track of things now. The war meddled with her mind just as much as the stars of the war. He was one of them... One of the poster boys. And she had vowed to hate all of them but her she was making friends with them. The irony was not lost to her. Maybe it was the fact that although no one in the golden trio knew it, but they had saved her life. The werewolf's breath always lingers on her skin.

"They're together now."

Luna's words brought Caroline back to reality. "I hope he understands how ridiculously stupid that is."

"I don't think he does. Because he asked me which carat was big enough."

Caroline feels like she is going to be sick. Hermione, though seemingly nice, was anything but. The war hurt her too. It made her less kind, more hostile. Caroline knows Ron has told her this story once or twice...

Ron. Just thinking his name makes those shattered pieces break into more. Liking him is wrong. That's why it feels so right.

"He's such an imbecile," Caroline says. Luna nods. "Anyway we can change his mind?"

"Not unless we act like we're desperately in love with him," Luna bats her eyelashes and it makes Caroline snort.

But that isn't too bad an idea. After all, Caroline doesn't want Ron or Luna to know about her secret lust and no one wants Hermione to marry Draco, who will become more depressed if he marries that wench. "Maybe one of us doesn't have to pretend," Caroline states, her gaze traveling to a window. Hopefully this looks like a guilty movement. Of course it does. Because Caroline always manipulated people, and she still can. It comes so naturally to her that sometimes she has no idea she's done it.

"You don't..." Luna is suddenly right next to her nudging her shoulder, practically bouncing like a dog that needs to go outside. "You do like him. I knew it."

How easily Luna was manipulated into believing this made Caroline sick. Her best friend shouldn't be lied to. But it had to be done for everyone's sake. Caroline thought of things like Ron, like his red hair that for some reason was attractive on him. She wondered what it would feel like to touch it, would it burn under her finger tips? This allowed a pink blush to work it's way up her cheeks. Luna would be never the wiser. "I didn't want to tell you," she says sheepishly. "I thought you would get upset."

"Of course not! I've moved on. But Hermione better watch out if you have your eyes on him."

Luna is fooled. Hook, line, and sinker. "Let's go then. He can get an earful from both of us."

Caroline watches as Luna's mouth tugs into a knowing smile. "oh I think you have that covered on your own I'll stay here."

"Luna!"

"Nothing you can say can make me go," she says in a sing-song voice. Caroline glares at her but straightens up.

"Fine," and just like that she turns on the spot taking the apple with her.

* * *

**A/N: wow I'm sorry if that sucked. Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
